


Aftermath

by Thesis



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Being Idiots, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Really Really Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesis/pseuds/Thesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate problems. AKA Rin walks in on Nitori masturbating, they have really good sex, and then they are both incredibly obnoxious about dealing with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta
> 
> You just gotta write the unnecessary porn. 
> 
> But then what???

Nitori has memorized Rin's schedule. Not just because he's got a crush and some obsessive tendencies, but because that's what it means to be a teenage boy with a roommate. 

But also the crush thing.

Curled on Rin's bunk of the bed with his pants and boxers around his knees, slowly stroking himself off, Nitori thinks _yes_ , definitely also the crush thing. He has to be careful with the lube on his hands not to leave any wet spots on Rin's blanket. But his hand squeezes, jerks slowly up and down his length as he breathes in Rin's scent. Their whole room perpetually smells like chlorine from the both of them, but Rin's blankets and pillow have soaked up his scent. His cologne smells like the desert sun.

Probably not, but that's what it makes Nitori think of, and Rin is - a prince. Gorgeous and unobtainable and, God, Nitori would love to worship him. Nitori shifts on his knees, rising his hips off of the bed to give himself easier access. He squirms, imagining if someone were really behind him. Would they think he was hot in all his desperation? He arches his back, his free hand sliding back.

Slick with lube, he slides a finger into himself; hears himself let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. He slides it in and out, smooth and easy, before slipping in a second. It's hard to reach, but he teases his entrance as if stretching it out. The difference between fingers and dick aren't lost on him; he can't get his mind to daydream that far from reality, but he thinks of Rin's fingers spreading him apart coaxingly. 

His hand pumps, slow and steady at first, but the pace rising. In his mind, strong hands grip his ass cheeks, thumbs circle around, testing. He can practically _hear_ the amused "Hmm?" Rin might let out. He can so clearly imagine his voice, teasing him, asking if it's good, if he wants him, but fuck, how could anyone _not_ want him? 

Rin is probably dominant in bed. Nitori knows he's softer than he seems, but when he's confident, he takes control easily. He might push him around. 

He chokes on a moan, trying to bite it back. Hearing his own labored breathing, muffled by Rin's pillow, he thinks of having his shoulders pushed down into the bed hard, thinks of Rin groping at him, manhandling him. Reaching around him and stroking his cock with rough hands. Nitori's pace speeds, his motions growing frantic and desperate.

His two fingers inside him, moving quickly in time with his hand, Nitori daydreams of Rin. He moans, not because he can't hold back, but because it helps along the fantasy; "Senpai," and sees stars.

He also hears the door open.

He was close, he was _so_ close. 

Embarrassed and ashamed and kind of wanting to die be damned, Nitori is acutely aware that he _didn't get to come_. 

Nitori's fantasy vision of Rin is in control, dominant and demanding. 

But the real Rin, who slams the door behind him but _stays_ in the room, is red-faced and awkward, staring at him long and hard. Nitori hardly thinks he should look so embarrassed - not when Nitori is the one in this position. Masturbating on his bed, ass in the air, fingering himself to Rin's scent. 

Rin's gaze on him is unwavering and there is something in the way his eyes glaze over that makes Nitori, if possible, _more_ uncomfortable. He braces himself for whatever is going to happen - getting hurt. Getting yelled at. Silence might be even worse. 

The redhead says, "Go on," voice deeper than usual. Nitori can hear his breath from across the room; heavy like he's exhausted. He doesn't look exhausted. 

"S-senpai?" Nitori manages, his voice coming out high pitched. He feels tears welling up in his eyes at what is most certainly the most mortifying moment of his life. That is not an outcome he had predicted. 

Rin's whole body goes rigid, ears glowing red, but he commands, "Keep going."

So Nitori does. His mind is blank on what to think of this. He isn't sure if its a dream or a nightmare, but his cock twitches to show which side _it's_ on. Humiliation be damned, apparently. Rin wants him to continue, so that's reason enough for him. He squirms in place, raising his hips higher off the bed and slowly beginning to palm his erection again.

Rin gets closer, crossing the room to stand beside the bed and watch. Nitori's hand is slow, but he holds himself tight as he jerks off, eyes clenching shut. His brain yells at him that he needs to look at Rin, but he thinks he'll come right away if he does; it's hard not too just from Rin's labored breath. That, or he'll start crying. One of the two, and honestly he'd rather come than cry. 

He wonders if Rin is turned on. A natural reaction to seeing anything sexual, even if it isn't someone you like, isn't even the _gender_ you like. Nitori doesn't blame him for taking advantage of the situation, or for being curious, or for bullying him or for - whatever is happening right now. Blames himself, even, for putting Rin in such a position. Maybe he misremembered his schedule. Maybe he's forgotten what day it is. But _God_ , he thinks, feeling sweat on his forehead, _Rin is watching him_. 

He hears an unzipping. He looks up to an eyeful of Rin's cock, hard in front of his face. Nitori leans forward without hesitation, running his tongue up its length. He hears Rin grunt, but doesn't dare look at his face to check his expression. This has to be what he wanted, right? Nitori runs his tongue across Rin's cock, wetting it up and down, sometimes tilting his head to suckle on the shaft. His hands are busy and he can't hold it in place to suck properly, so he winds up with cock pressed up against his cheek, pulling away with a trail of spit and precum between them. 

He tastes like poolwater, Nitori thinks, his head feeling fuzzy. He finally manages to maneuver the head of Rin's cock into his mouth. He hears Rin mutter "Fuck," under his breath, quiet and startled. He bobs his head, sucking pleadingly at Rin's length. Pleading for what? It's hard to concentrate on sucking dick, fingering himself, and jerking off all at once, and without hesitation he prioritizes Rin, only sometimes remembering to move his own fingers inside himself. His hand leaves his own erection and he uses it to prop himself up better, tending to Rin.

Then he feels a hand, strong and rough on his lower back. Rin's hand slides lower, fingers sliding under Nitori's hands, forcing his fingers out of the way and replacing them with his own. Without lube on his fingers, they feel rough as they stretch his entrance testingly. One finger slides into him. From the angle, Rin can get so much deeper; his fingers feel rough and long, and Nitori _whimpers_ , forgetting everything else around him for a moment. It feels different when someone else does it. Much better. He writhes up into Rin's fingers, pushing his ass back into the redhead's hands, his mind going blank.

"Don't stop," Rin reminds him, voice harsh. 

He can't think straight. His feels shivers run through his whole body and thoughtlessly obeys. He returning his attention to giving Rin a blowjob and vaguely, somewhere in his mind where it is still coherent, he scolds himself for having paused. He's never given a blowjob before. He hopes it feels good. Even if Rin hates him later and sees this as some spur of the moment mistake, he at least wants to make Rin come.

Rin lets out a quiet groan that Nitori suspects is approval, until Rin bites out, "N-Not that. You. Don't stop."

Nitori pulls back, feeling remorseful to let Rin's cock go. It rests on his cheek, hard and hot and sticky. He looks up at Rin curiously, though his eyelids feel heavy. Rin looks dazed, looking down at him. He mutters something incoherent under his breath, and his free hand moves to touch himself, now. He rubs his shaft without drawing it away from Nitori's cheek, and the smaller boy nuzzles against it for a moment, awe-struck by the whole situation. Suddenly his whole body twitches against his will, Rin's fingers hitting something deep and blinding.

Rin lets out a pleased sound at the way Nitori's hips rise higher in the air, at the way he has to move, resting his face on his arms in front of him, his arms suddenly too shaky to hold his own weight. Nitori feels himself moving against Rin's hand with desperation, selfishly wanting more and more of him when just minutes ago he had nothing. Moments ago he was focused on getting Rin off.

Nitori tries to stifle his voice it at first, but it comes out anyway. Muffled by his arms, he moans, "Senpai," and buries his face into his arms to hide his red face. 

Rin answers him as fast as a reflex, "Ai," voice still too deep and too heavy.

Nitori wants to come, he was so close and now he's seeing stars again and Rin said his name. Rin's fingers move faster now, a third slips in almost easily now that the lube has been spread onto him. Nitori has never come before without stroking off his own cock, but now it rubs against the blankets, Rin's blankets, that smell so much like the sun, and that's almost enough. 

"Please," Nitori hears himself whine, "Please, Senpai."

And Rin stops.

Nitori realizes, belatedly, there are tears in his eyes again. He rubs his face against his arms, half shaking his head in protest at the loss and half to dry them. Rin's hand squeezes his ass, then gropes down his thigh as if curious. Circles around his leg. His palm slides up his cock.

It is _so_ far from enough that Nitori's hips sway back and forth with his second whine. With his head buried in his arms, he feels and hears the movement more than he sees it. There's a creaking of the mattress and his whole body jostles; hands steady his hips from either side as Rin settles behind him. He feels Rin's cock press between his ass cheeks, sliding up and down between them, hot and hard. He shifts his hips, trying to give more friction to him.

Rin bends over him, chest to his back, and one arm wraps around his chest. Mouth at his shoulder blades at first, and then - teeth on his neck. Sharp and painful, they bite down, leaving marks and leaving hurt, but it's a mark of Rin and Nitori wants it five hundred times over.

"Again," Rin mutters as if speaking to himself. But he speaks into Nitori's ear, breath warm, clearly a command.

But again _what?_

Nitori squirms, and sensing his desperation, Rin's free hand cups his cock. "Again," he commands, stroking Nitori off. A slow motion, up, then down, drawn out. It's painfully slow, but when Nitori tries to thrust into the grip, he stops completely, forcing Nitori to stay still and accept the unbearable pace. 

"Senpai?" Nitori questions, because he isn't sure what Rin wants but whatever it is, he'll give it if Rin will just _touch him_ more. 

Apparently that was it, because Rin grumbles, "Fuck, Ai," and pulls back to line his cock up against Nitori's entrance. At first he just presses it, spreading the remains of the lube as best he can, but it's not enough. 

Rin looks around rapidly, and Nitori is touched by his concern. "There," he tells him, voice shaky and weak. Rin follows his gaze to the small bottle Nitori had been using. Wordlessly, he takes it and squeezes more onto his cock and Nitori's ass at the same time. Nitori shivers at the cold, but it warms up quickly.

"What do you want?" Nitori asks, his voice coming out breathily; this is the biggest pause in action they've had since Rin got home, and the older boy has been demanding something from him, and he isn't sure what. Whatever it is, he wants to provide it.

Rin doesn't answer him. Nitori glances over his shoulder to see him, and shivers again at the sight. Rin's bangs are mussed and fall in his face, and he looks very intensely concentrated on rubbing his dick on Nitori. His cheeks are flushed, eyes heavy. He starts to press inside. It's uncomfortable to stretch for something big, but all the fingering has loosened him up enough that it barely hurts at all. Uncomfortable, yes. Painful, not quite. If anything it just makes him feel more desperate; once the tip is inside, Nitori pushes back against him suddenly, taking the whole length inside him at once. 

_That_ hurts. But it's worth it for the sudden hitch in Rin's breath, as he nearly crumples over Nitori's back. He has a hand on Nitori's hip, pressing down heavily as if he's using it to support himself, but the weight is shaky. Rin lets out an unsteady breath. Slides out, then in, slowly, like he's giving Nitori time to adjust. 

Rin is so kind, Nitori thinks. He is so kind and warm and he doesn't understand how other people can't see it. Nitori presses into Rin's thrusts, wanting more but not wanting to disrupt his rhythm. "Ahh, God," he mumbles, mostly to himself, but doesn't miss the way Rin exhales at his words.

Rin leans over him again, and the feeling of smooth skin all up his back is comforting and warm, and so much gentler than he ever expects Rin to be. Rin's tongue runs up his neck, and with his cock gliding in and out of Nitori slowly, he murmurs, "Call me Senpai."

Nitori blinks. Pauses for half a second, then turns to see what sort of expression Rin has. He looks _embarrassed_ , his whole face red and gaze low. His eyes are clouded with lust, and Nitori realizes he's watching his cock sliding in and out with rapt attention.

It takes uncomfortable twisting, but when Nitori tries to turn back towards him, Rin leans down and _follows_ \- he kisses him, hot on the mouth. It's sloppy and wet, and Nitori has always thought kisses like this in porn were gross. He realizes the error of his ways. "Senpai," he moans into Rin's mouth, obediently. He doesn't care if Rin is making fun of him or genuinely wants to hear it, but the answer is clear enough when Rin's cock swells inside of him as he thrusts. 

And then Rin pulls out, completely. Nitori whines, feeling pathetic at the sound of his own mewling. "Wh--" he begins, long since forgetting any disbelief that Rin wants this. He cuts himself off, panting heavily.

Rin gets off of his knees, shifting to sit down. His face is flushed and he closes his eyes for a moment as if catching his breath. He was close, Nitori figures out, but still doesn't understand why he stopped. 

But Rin sets a hand on Nitori's side, and squeezes gently like a command. Nitori obeys. He has to finally kick off his pants and boxers completely, then climbs over Rin to straddle him, facing the other way. He reaches up, holding onto the bottom of the top bunk's railing to steady himself. 

The room is silent save for their panting, and over his shoulder, Rin meets his eyes shyly, then looks down to watch his hands and line himself back up. Nitori swallows in awe, heart hammering in his chest. He slides down, taking Rin's length inside him again. He breathes out contentedly, happy to be full, and of _Rin_. 

Rin who is shy and gentle and as hot as the fucking _sun_ inside him. Rin's face buries in the crook of his neck, radiating heat. Nitori sighs happily, and then twists as best he can to kiss Rin. Rin meets his motion again, but the angle doesn't allow for a clean kiss. Not quite on the lips, but Nitori likes the kisses at the corner of his mouth, the nibbling at his bottom lip. It's sharp and almost hurts, but Nitori thinks he's probably a masochist at heart, because he doesn't even mind the small taste of blood. 

"Move," Rin asks, squirming beneath Nitori and groping at his thighs needily.

So he does. Nitori grinds down on Rin's lap, not even pulling himself up off of his cock, just riding it in place. He has to hold tight to the railing to leverage himself up properly, but it makes it easy to roll his hips. The sensation is overwhelming, being in control now. Rin's breath is warm on the back of his neck, and he feels his tongue running up his spine. That's - strange, but hot. That reminds him.

"Senpai," he moans. Rin kisses him on the nape of his neck, lips soft and wet. His hands rub his lower back like a massage that gently guides him up and down, and this time it's less because he was told and more because the word pours out uncontrollably; "Senpai, Senpai." 

Rin's rubs his fingers into him, his touch and grip as rough as he's being ridden. One hand slides further, circling around Nitori's shaft. "You're so hot," Rin tells him, biting his shoulder and running his tongue over the shark-tooth bite marks. 

Nitori lets out a moan, his movements growing delirious. _He's_ hot? Rin has no idea. Rin has terrible taste. And Rin has fetishes, apparently, so Nitori complies, presses against him, feeling the sweat between their bodies. "Matsuoka-senpai, feels so good."

Rin's finger finds itself in his mouth, and obediently, without thinking, Nitori sucks on it, rolling his tongue all along the digits. Rin thrusts up against him now, and to the sound of his muffled moaning, the slap of skin on skin, and Rin's heavy breathe, Nitori comes. Mouth loosely sucking on Rin's fingers, he hears his words slurred and distorted. He feels Rin's hand over his cock, sticky with his come. 

But Rin hasn't come yet. His legs are tingling into a weak numbness, and he can hardly support himself. Even his arms, holding the railing over head, feel weak. 

"Senpai," He pants, out of breath. He presses against Rin again, to show him it's alright to keep moving. Rin hasn't come yet - he almost feels guilty, but appreciates this as a show of Rin's kindness. "Senpai, please come," He asks, because he knows Rin likes it. The fingers at his hip dig nails in painfully, but Rin obeys. Rin's hands on his hips are strong - not enough to fully lift him up and pull him down, but Nitori helps, grip hard on the bed rails. 

A slapping of skin and the wet sound of Rin fucking him. His own rasping breath and Rin's grunts. These sounds overpower the quiet room for only moments.

Rin pulls out before he comes, using his grip on Nitori to guide the smaller boy off of him. Nitori feels disappointed, but something about the come landing across his back is kind of nice, too. He bites his lip to stop himself from announcing as much.

Rin's breathing is labored as his body finally relaxes. Nitori stands on shaking legs, ready to go clean himself up and deal with the aftermath when he's finished. His hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. He hears a quiet intake, and when he glances over his shoulder, Rin is looking at him, mouth open. His chest is heaving, and his face is still heated with blush. Rin closes his mouth. 

"You have weird fetishes," Nitori says, voice coming out less confident than he had hoped. " _Senpai._ "

Rin _growls_ at him, which would be a lot sexier if Nitori wasn't directly outside of orgasm-land. Still, that sort of thing could really make a boy weak in the knees. 

Weak enough to drop down on the hardwood floor.

Nitori blinks, staring at his reddened knees and not fully comprehending what just happened. Rin is at his side in seconds flat, kneeling down at his level. The redhead's hands come towards him, then freeze, hovering in the air like he's realized he has no idea what to do with them. 

Instead, Rin just asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Nitori says, unsure.

Rin's hand touches his shoulder awkwardly. "I'll. I'll go run a bath for you."

"Thank you, Matsuoka-senpai."

Rin looks at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed like he can't determine if Nitori is fucking with him or not. Nitori bites back a laugh, because he'd made the joke just a moment ago, but this time the thought hadn't crossed his mind. 

Eventually Rin just lets out a quiet, "Tch," then stands, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. He tugs on a pair of sweatpants, then disappears into the bathroom, and Nitori hears the sound of water running. 

He doesn't move from the floor, sitting naked with Rin's come on his back and bruising knees. 

When Rin comes back, he seems surprised. Still, he seems to have regained some of his composure, and quirks an eyebrow. "So?" He asks.

Nitori pulls himself up, feeling a little of his strength back. Rin stills holds a hand out for him, in case he needs to hold it. He doesn't, but takes it anyway. "I'm going," he says, however unneccessary. When Rin is sure he's steady, he pulls his hand away, and Nitori feels eyes on him as he heads to the bathroom.

The tile feels cool under his feet, but the water in the tub is hotter than he prefers. It takes him a moment to work his way into the water.

"Sorry," He hears Rin say. Startled, he looks over to see Rin leaning in the doorway. "I like hot baths."

Nitori sinks down to chin-level in the water. "No, it's okay," he says, then lowers further, down to just under his eyes. He looks at Rin cautiously, wondering why he's still here. What he wants. How he feels. 

Rin just looks at him, amused. But once Nitori straightens, stretching out as much as he can in the tub and starting to wash himself off, Rin's expression falls. More serious now, he repeats, "So?"

"So, what?" Nitori asks, but pointedly does not meet his eyes. He's okay with whatever Rin decides on. Whatever meaning Rin applies, or motivations that he had. But those are things for Rin to decide.

Rin looks to hesitate for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

Nitori whirls to look at him, incredulous, splashing water over the edge of the tub. "What?"

"Wha--" Rin looks caught off guard, and his cheeks redden again. "Nothing. Never mind." 

Nitori lets him get away with it. 

But he still repeats, once more, harsher this time, " _So_?"

Nitori dunks his head under water for a moment. When he comes back up, he grabs the shampoo. "I don't understand the question, or else I would answer it."

Rin rolls his eyes and snaps, "So - what were you doing?"

Nitori feels a strain in his cheeks at holding back the smile. "That's a silly question."

Rin's face is fully flushed again, now, and he looks more at the wall than he does Nitori. He opens his mouth, then closes it again. It's endearing that he isn't sure how to word what he wants to know and ask. But as endearing as it is, all Nitori can do is ask the questions for him. The answers are still up to Rin.

He feels nervous, the strongest all night. "Um. Matsuoka-senpai." Rin straightens as if called to attention. "Will you," Nitori begins. He falters. Will you do it again? Will you still talk to me the same as before if you don't? He dunks his head under the water again to rinse out the shampoo as a stall for time. 

Rin is waiting patiently when he surfaces. All Nitori can come up with is: "Will you wash my back?"

It's already been rinsed off, but he'd like to at least run a sponge over himself. Rin looks resigned, but doesn't complain when he approaches. He sits down on the edge of the bathtub, and holds a hand out for the sponge. Nitori passes it to him.

Being washed gently by Rin after having really _really_ good sex is surreal, but Nitori is pretty sure he's reached the peak of his life. This is heaven. His body has even gotten used to the hot water now, and it's almost like a hot tub. 

"Sorry," Rin tells him.

Nitori begins to turn his head, but the sponge is pressed just a fraction harder into his back, as Rin tenses for it. Nitori stops. Faces forward. "For what? Everything is okay."

Rin lets out a "Hah?" in disbelief, as if Nitori even asking him 'for what' is unbelievable. Still, he does his best to explain, despite how awkward he is. Nitori feels the sponge rubbing rough. "For... Er... Your back."

Nitori blurts out, in a hurry, "I don't mind! I like it!"

Rin snorts. "Then, about this," He offers instead, the sponge's touch lighter now and dragging up to his neck and shoulder. Then thumbs, rubbing along the bite marks. 

"I like those too," Nitori admits, careful to keep his voice down, this time. 

"Interrupting you," Rin says, like he's reading from a list of offenses.

Nitori tells him, sincerely, "Turning masturbating into really good sex is an acceptable interruption."

Rin's fingers on his shoulderblade twitch. "Uh." Rin manages, awkwardly. "Really good, huh?"

As unsure as Nitori is about the outcome of their relationship with each other and future interactions, it would be impossible to interperet Rin's experience as negative. So he doesn't mind teasing a little about something he has confidence in. "Wasn't it? _Se-n-pai_?"

He expects another growl, but instead he just gets Rin's forehead pressed against his back. He can feel the other boy shaking just slightly. "That's so fucking embarrassing," Rin complains. He pulls away again. 

"I would think being caught getting off on someone else's bed is far more mortifying," Nitori says, turning his whole body to look at Rin, almost _offended_.

Rin blinks at him. "Oh." He says, as if this had not occured to him.

This time Nitori is the one questioning him, leaning towards him. "So?"

Rin leans away, avoiding Nitori and his question both the same.

Stubbornly; "So? Matsuoka- _Senpai_?"

The redhead snaps, "That's not just going to work all the time! It's a - a mood thing!"

Nitori hums, understandingly. "It's a sex thing," He rephrases.

"Sure, whatever," Rin agrees, irritated. "It's a sex thing. So stop trying to use it as leverage in normal conversations."

"Your standards for normal are really impressive," Nitori says. 

Rolling his eyes, Rin tells him, "Your treatment of a senpai sure dropped fast."

"It's okay," Nitori assures him, biting back laughter, "The senpai treatment is just a sex thing."

"Oh my God," Rin complains, exasperated. Their conversation is going in circles - Nitori likes the casualness of it. And besides, he knows that Rin hastily exits conversations he doesn't want to be a part of. So something is keeping him here. 

Nitori is done bathing; he stands up, feeling relaxed but somehow re-energized by the bath. He grabs a towel, hanging from the rack, and wraps it around his waist. In the middle of the bathroom, so that he only drips water on the tiles, he towels himself dry. 

He has to head back into their room to grab pajamas. The room still smells vaguely of sex, but now that he's been away from it, it's not as pleasant. After getting dressed, he cracks the window to let it air out. 

Rin lets out a displeased, "Ah," and Nitori turns to him, making a questioning motion to close the window again. That wasn't it, though; Rin storms up to him and drops a smaller towel on his head. He starts ruffling it through Nitori's hair with rough motions, and Nitori clenches his eyes shut but obediently lets Rin dry him off.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep with wet hair _and_ the window open," Rin scolds him.

"Okay, Senpai," Nitori chirps. He stays still and lets Rin dry his hair off for him.

For a moment they stand together. Nitori is acutely aware of the hardwood floor under his toes. The way his pants are a little too loose and long, and he can feel some of the bunched material over the top of his feet. The cool breeze from outside that prickles his goose-bumped arms and even reaches through his oversized t-shirt. 

He keeps his eyes closed. Feels the towel pull slowly to the back of his head. Rin's wrists and rested on his shoulders and the towel drops around the back of his neck. Rin doesn't pull away. Nitori can feel him shift, leaning in closer to him.

This time the kiss is chaste. A touch of lips to lips, slightly off center, like Rin was aiming for the cut on his bottom lip. Nitori leans into the warmth easily, and feels Rin's hand snake around to hold the back of his neck gently, as if to help him tilt his head a the right angle. 

They part gingerly, and Nitori is the first to open his eyes. Then Rin opens his, ruby red like the riches of a prince. Nitori is fairly certain Rin was royalty in a past life. There's no other explanation.

Rin meets his gaze levelly, but tilts his head in, as if preparing to look away. "So?"

"You really must stop asking that, Matsuoka-senpai. I have no idea what you're trying to ask me."

Rin scowls, and pulls away hurriedly. Nitori's hand shoots out by reflex, and he grabs him by the waistband of his pants, because he has nothing else to reach for. 

"Sorry," Nitori says, but doesn't quite mean it. 

Rin runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I don't know what I'm asking you."

A joking huff; "Then figure it out before you ask."

"I'm trying to figure _you_ out," Rin bites out, as if that explains anything. He moves his hands back to where they had been, resting over Nitori's shoulders. It's heavy, but comfortable. He likes having Rin so close to him, although the position almost makes him feel like they'll begin dancing. He moves his hands from where they are hooked in Rin's pants, instead resting on his hips. 

With interest, he runs his fingers across Rin's hip-bones, feeling the way they jut out. 

"I think I'm pretty easy to understand," Nitori muses, because honestly he's not exactly a subtle person and he knows it. 

"No," Rin counters immediately, "You're impossible." 

Nitori waits patiently for elaboration.

Rin doesn't meet his eyes, looking very interested in the sky outside their window. "You're fucking weird, and you don't react to anything like a normal person."

Nitori blinks. He tilts his head to the side, and questions, "What do you mean?"

"You aren't - you haven't reacted _at all_ to anything, so I have no idea what you're thinking." At Nitori's blank stare, Rin growls, frustrated by his own ineloquence, or maybe Nitori's inability to interpret. Or both. He glares at Nitori, and his voice is louder than he means for it to be, and he snaps at him, "So tell me what you're thinking."

"That your hip-bones are really nice," Nitori says, drawing a blank. 

" _Ai_."

"So," Nitori begins, and for a second Rin looks ready to kill him, until he continues. "... I thought it was obvious that I like it. I was waiting for you to tell me what I should do from now on. Do you want to do that sort of thing? Or not?"

Rin nods, but his eyes are trained on the window again. "Well. Yeah."

Nitori shrugs, and Rin looks back at the movement that shifts his arms. "Then tell me when you want to. Was there anything else I needed to answer for you?"

Rin's hesitation is thick in the air. He pauses for a long moment, shifting his weight awkwardly and toying with his fingers together behind Nitori's neck. As if unconsciously, he toys with Nitori's hair, before telling him, "So you're alright with... Sleeping together?"

Nitori's nod is enthusiastic, and something about that seems to fluster Rin all over again. Or maybe it was his next question, because he asks, voice short and five kinds of tense, "And kissing?"

"Of course."

Rin asks, "Just with me?" 

And Nitori begins to get an inkling of what he's skirting around. What he's trying to ask without having to ask it. It's rare for him to feel anything but positively towards Rin, but now Nitori is _exasperated_. 

But still eager to help, so he blurts out, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Trying, as carefully as he can, not to sound like he's accusing Rin. To sound like it's his own silly suggestion, and not something Rin has been trying to ask him for nearly an hour.

Rin pulls his hair, he tenses so abruptly. His answer is so fast that he hasn't even relaxed yet when he says, "Of course." Then, at Nitori's wince from the hair pulling, "Sorry."

Shaking his head to show it's alright, Nitori assures him, "Don't worry, though. I'll still call you Senpai."

Rin doesn't look particularly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the 'roommate problems' prompts and fics are really over-done, but oh well. It's such an easy scenario to imagine with such a small space being shared... 
> 
> Even though that was the original prompt, I don't really even consider it one anymore because it's become such a common situation in fanfics. So I would consider this more of a fill for [this](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?thread=2029249#cmt2029249) prompt. :)
> 
> Also, I used Nitori's last name for narration? Because even though it's kind of bizarre to be using one character's first name and another's last name, that's what we're more used to hearing, so it's a little easier to wrap my head around. I hope it's not jarring for anyone.


End file.
